A Ticklish Experiment
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by newbienovelistRD. When Sasha stumbles into a laboratory, she meets a monster who has a soft heart. Rated for moments of fear. Tickles galore and fluffy for your enjoyment.


**(Here is the story requested by newbienovelistRD. Sasha Jocklin, Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418 and was used by other authors permission. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Coca cola beverage belongs to Coca cola. Rated K+ for moments of fear.)**

* * *

**A Ticklish Experiment**

* * *

Pulling her car into the drive way to the Grant Mansion, Sasha Jocklin grabbed her things from the grocery she had promised to get Rachel. As she went inside the mansion, she was expecting to see her fiancé, Whampire, but was stunned to see that the building was quiet; no movement, and not a sound was to be heard.

_I wonder where everybody is,_ Sasha thought as she placed her bag of groceries on the island table in the kitchen and unpacked each one. Some cabbages, eggs, rice, chicken breast, hot dogs, ramen noodles, broccoli, corn, potatoes, steak, water bottles, two six packs of Coca cola, and lemonade. These were all needed to prepare a big dinner for tonight, for it was to celebrate the very day Rachel Jocklin moved into the mansion, and everybody was excited, both humans, and aliens.

As Sasha placed the food away in the refrigerator and in the cabinet, she saw a post-it note on the clipboard and she read it.

* * *

_**~Dear Sasha,**_

_**I have Ally, Heatblast, Chromastone, and Whampire with me. I have promised our little artist of a cousin a visit to Undertown, after she asked me to take her for the last five hundred times. Not that I wasn't going to refuse, I was wanting to go for a while, and today was the day.**_

_**We will be in Undertown for an hour, so can you stay and keep an eye on the mansion while we're away? We'll return soon.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Rachel~**_

* * *

Sasha just laughed at the letter, but she wasn't upset that her sister left her alone/. She actually needed some time to relax after a day of shopping for food. On the other hand, she was happy to see that Ally was going to Undertown, it was a pretty neat place to visit and knew her little cousin was going to have a good time, seeing other aliens and all.

Sasha made her way to sleep for a few minutes on the couch, the soft, cozy surface of the mattress making her feel sleepy. For almost fifteen minutes she slept until she felt the need to use the restroom.

After she went to the restroom downstairs, since the on eon the middle floor was broken, she was about to head back upstairs, when she saw a door slightly open. She had never been in that room before, so she decided to take a quick look inside.

Her eyes doubled in size as she looked at her surroundings. The room looked like a mad scientists laboratory, all the dials blinking, wires streaming the walls like a giant spider-web, and various computers all around with a examination table right in the middle. The room was dark, and only the bleeping dials and tiny lights served for light.

Sasha felt very scared.

"Welcome, young one." Said a low, fighting voice and Sasha turned around to see a huge creature that reminded her of Frankenstein. He was looking down at her, a big, ugly, and evil grin on his face.

Sasha screamed and ran all over the room, trying to get away from the monster who was chasing her. She then saw the door and made her way towards it, but was then caught by the monster who held her by her shirt. "Ah, ah ah. You can't leave now. I need you for an experiment." He chuckled as he brought her to the table.

He then placed her on the table, locking the metal straps on her legs which were spread apart, and locked her wrists above her head with similar metal straps. She could not move. She felt so scared that Sasha started to cry. The monster saw this and a sad look came to his face; he didn't mean to scare her, and now she felt as if he was going to dissect her, or even worse.

He reached over to her face and started to gently caress her cheek, even though she flinched but she calmed down as he softly cooed. "Shh, please, don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed.

After Sasha stopped crying, she looked up and saw his face, only he looked friendly and not so scary. "There we go. Now, why don't you tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine?" He said with a smile.

"My name is Sasha." Sasha introduced herself, and the monster placed a hand on his chest.

"My name is Frankenstrike. What brings you to my lab?"

"Well, for starters, I arrived at the mansion to deliver some food for Rachel and I..."

The monster perked up and asked her. "Rachel? You mean Rachel Jocklin?"

"Yes, she's my sister. Did you not know?"

"I'm sorry, but I never got the chance to meet you. I have heard of a new visitor, but I supposed it was Ally Drewood, but I never suspected two new visitors to the mansion." Frankenstrike blushed, feeling sorry for not knowing, but Sasha forgave him.

"So, how about you release me so I can prepare some of the dishes for the big dinner tonight?" Sasha said, but Frankenstrike looked at her and shook his head.

"I am afraid I can't. I need a guinea pig for my little experiment. I am studying the sensitivity in the human body, mainly focusing around the abdomen, the underarms, and the feet..." He left her for a minute as he brought some wires. He stuck them around the sides of her stomach, around the outer areas of her armpits, and took off her shoes before he stuck some of the wires to her feet. Now, he didn't stick the wires into her like the way you stuck someone with a needle, he used a sticky stamp to plant the wires on the areas he had them on. "...These will test the sensitivity levels of your body."

_Sensitivity? Stomach? Armpits? Feet? What is he talking about? _Sasha thought until it came to her like a slap to the face. She started to get nervous and tried to break free. She now understood what he was going to do with her...He was going to tickle her and see which part of her was the most ticklish.

"No, please! I don't want to be tickled." Sasha pleaded, but while she wanted to get away she felt a sense of playfulness as Frankenstrike came to her, cracking his huge knuckles and wiggled them at her.

"Let the experiment begin." He smiled as he went to the first part of her body. Her exposed feet. He took hold of one foot and held it still as he trailed his other, free finger down the arch of her foot, and Sasha bit her lip to contain her giggles. As the finger kept wiggling up and down the foots arch, one computer monitor started to beep and whir as a bar started shake and grow, indicating Sasha's sensitivity.

"Well, from what the computer shows me, your feet seem to be very sensitive. Let's turn it up a notch, shall we?" Frankenstrike chuckled darkly, and that's when he used all his fingers on his free and to tickle her foot, fast and vigorously. This sent Sasha into hysterics and she screamed, the whirls of the monitor going crazy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! NO, NO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! DON'T TICKLE MY FOOT!" Sasha screamed as he then moved to her other foot and tickled her silly.

"My, my, you are very ticklish over here. Hmm, let me test something out." He said until he began crooning and singing. "Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!"

Sasha's laughter went through the roof as those words came to her ears, those taunting words that made the tickling more, well, tickly.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"It appears that certain phrases can help escalate the tickling. Oh, well. I guess I should use it more often. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! What a ticklish human you are. I am going to have so much fun with this, and I know you are having a lot of fun, too." Frankenstrike giggled.

For a few minutes, Frankentstrike kept tickling Sasha's feet until he stopped to let her catch her breath. After she caught her breath, she felt Frankenstrike's fingers lightly stroke along her stomach and she giggled. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please, don't tickle me there! Please!"

"I have to do all three parts, and once I do you are free to go." He told her as he started tickling her tummy, and Sasha laughed hysterically. It felt as if her tummy jumped out of her body and a strong tingly sensation took hold of her stomach as Frankenstrike's fingers squeezed, poked, and wiggled along her skin.

"AAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP!" She cried but Frankenstrike ignored her as he kept up the tickle torture, and the monitor was beeping and whirring like crazy, indicating that her stomach was also very ticklish.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle time for your tummy! Give me your tummy so I can tickle it! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Frankenstrike teased, as his big fingers wiggled and dug into Sasha's tummy a little faster and harder now, making the ticklish feeling more powerful than ever.

"PLEASE STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sasha laughed hard and loudly.

After about a half and hour, the tummy tickling was over, and Sasha was left gasping for air. She then saw that Frankenstrike was upside down, but it turned out her was standing right by her head and his hands were hovering over her armpits. Sasha braced herself for the worst.

* * *

"That was the best trip ever! I can't wait to go back to Undertown again. Thanks, Rachel." Ally said as she went into the living room and plopped on the couch, exhausted from her time at Undertown.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Ally." Rachel smiled as she placed her purse down on the counter, Whampire, Chromastone, and Heatblast coming in and settling down in the living room.

"It certainly was enjoyable. I just wished Sasha could have been there." Whampire admitted, but then saw Ally come over and hug him, which he excepted.

"I'm sure she would have loved to come." She said softly.

Chromastone then got up to check Rachel and saw her looking through the grocery that Sasha brought over. "It seems your sister got everything on the list. Now, where could she be?" He asked.

"I was about to say the same. I need help in cooking all this." Rachel said as she took out the chicken breast from the refrigerator.

Just then, a high piercing scream pierced through the mansion, a scream that sounded as if the screamer was in trouble and in dire need of help. Whampire instantly recognized the scream and sat up.

"That's Sasha!" He shouted as he and the other followed him to where the scream was coming from.

When the four came to the room where Sasha's scream originated from, their worried faces were gone in an instant and were all smiling.

Frankenstrike was tickling the living daylights out of Sasha's armpits, and she was jerking around, laughing hard and loud.

"Tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Frankenstrike teased as his finger dug into Sasha's armpits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! WHAMPIRE, RACHEL, EVERYONE! HELP ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! MAKE HIM STOP! PLE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HE-EASE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sasha screamed to her friends, hoping they would come to her rescue.

"What's going on in here, Frankenstrike?" Rachel laughed as she came in.

"I was just performing an experiment to test the sensitivity of a humans ticklish spots, and your sister seems to be very ticklish in almost all of them." Frankenstrike explained as he tickled Sasha for a few more moments until he finally stopped, and Sasha went completely limp and lifeless on the table, a big, goofy grin on her face.

"Here, let me get her out of these straps." Frankenstrike said as he freed Sasha and handed her to Whampire who kindly held her close to his chest, hugging her affectionately as he took her upstairs.

"Looks like you put her to sleep, Frankenstrike." Chromastone joked.

"I didn't intend to. I guess I got carried away during the tests." Frankenstrike said, feeling embarrassed, but Rachel told him that is was okay. She often would go limp whenever one of the aliens tickled her for too long.

"Believe me, I know how she felt." Rachel laughed.

"I know that feeling, too." Ally spoke, but was then scooped into Heatblast's arms as he tickled her tummy with his fore finger. "Aha-ha-ha-ha! Heatblast! No! I didn't mean tickle me now! Aha-ha-ha-ha!"She tittered.

"I just want to prove your point, little sister. Tickle tickle tickle." Heatblast teased as he tickled her some more before he let her go, and they, along with Rachel, Chromastone and Frankenstrike, went back upstairs, ready to prepare the big feast.

The dinner was a glorious, and delicious success. Everyone had a great time, and even proposed a toast to Rachel for giving them a home when they never had one on earth. Rachel felt so touched by their kindness and grateful words. After the dinner, Sasha found Frankenstrike and hugged him.

"I forgot to tell you that I enjoyed the experiment. Maybe I can be your official guinea pig for other tickle experiments, if that's okay." She smiled as he hugged her back.

"I am glad to hear that, and that is perfectly okay by me." He cooed as they went to the living room to watch a movie that Ally brought over for the celebration. It certainly was a great time, for both aliens and humans.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go, newbienovelistRD.I got it finished in just one day, just for you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now next up is Skellington girl's request. Just give me some time and it will be up in no time. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
